Insignificant
by AlexArthur
Summary: One man sets about changing history, ridding the world of some of the most prominent and inspirational super heroes but in the process gets more than he bargained for.


**Chapter 1 – Premise**

This is not a story where the hero will always win, this isn't even a story where they have a chance most of the time. This is the story of one man that could not accept the reality that he really was insignificant and how he went about changing that. Here the very fabric of reality is stretched, altered and recoloured into a twisted version of its self in order to further the goals of one particularly devious individual who doesn't really understand as much as he does.

The future was grim place for people like him, hundreds of years of heroism by both normal people and those with super powers had fostered a world where there was little one could get away with. But for this one particular person there was a goal to which there was no equal, altering history itself. He didn't like this age where the heroes had such power, no the power should be with the ordinary citizens like him. He had the means to travel backward in time, it was a proven technology that although rare was accessible, but he would spend years developing a plan. A plan that detailed every little change he would go on to cause, every inspirational hero he would remove from history.

Without these early heroes many others would fail to answer the call but just has many villains would never be inspired to take up a life of crime or destruction. What would this mean for extra-terrestrial events in Earth's short history? Well his plan included how to stop the invasions and arrival of aliens that would come to Earth regardless.

It would all start on the night a furious meteor shower nearly destroyed a small town in Kansas by the name of Smallville. One alien above all others had inspired entire generations of heroes, and this was where he was most vulnerable and most accessible. Even the small child though was virtually indestructible by terrestrial means. Killing him however would have been the easy option, a shard of meteors that brought him to earth would be able to pierce his skin but he was needed. He was a weapon that could be useful but he couldn't be allowed to live the life he was supposed to lead. He could not be discovered by those that would teach him what he needed to learn in order to become that shinning beckon, no. This small crying baby was snatched from within his silver space pod and removed from this point in history.

Many years later another founding member of the organisation that arguably was the most influential in the early years of heroism was still very young. No older than six or perhaps seven. He walked through the ally with his parents, having seen a showing of some action film or another. This boy was a normal boy, only skewed by extreme wealth he had enjoyed. It was not required to remove him, merely remove his motivation. This was the night the boy's parents were supposed to die, the night a petty thief would shoot them but no this man was instead arrested the day before for another crime. This anonymous tip to the police altered the course history would take it a rather subtle way and the city of Gotham would be better for it.

There however was a great threat from an organisation of extremely powerful beings that handed out unlimited power to those they deemed worthy. There were several citizens of earth that would be brought into the fold and their loyalty to earth would ensure they stayed around. While the first of the Lanterns, a test pilot was easy enough to remove. The devices would only seek new owners when the last one had died, keeping the previous owner in status was enough to remove any chance of that occurring. The others however were a little more complicated but without the pilot's induction into the corps, the leaders had little interest in the uncivilised planet.

Freak accidents were still however bound to happen. They would still give people powers whether they should or not. One speedy man would receive his powers this way. Through the power of lightening, a phenomena that was easily redirected with a simple metal rod. And in a flash at least two speedsters were removed from this period in history. In fact dozens would disappear from history.

Entire categories of powered people could be removed without much thought. Cans of gas that exploded and gave a bunch of reprobates powers simply vanished, though the company would continue to create more the theft of product resulted in much stricter security around its sites.

Even these few change would propagate. That women that gained her powers at work arrived that little bit later. That pilot that crashed on the island of amazons would never crash. That guy that discovered a bit of alien technology would die before ever finding it. History would change in ways the traveller had never considered but he refused to believe it was not to plan. That pure of heart little boy that was granted powers by an aging wizard, well he wasn't so pure of heart anymore.


End file.
